


Tease

by shalian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Romance, Smut, Top Jesse McCree, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalian/pseuds/shalian
Summary: St. Valentine's Day, a day when hearts and flowers are to be expected.Flowers? The roses that Jesse was happily giving away.Hearts? That would be the shape of Hanzo’s plump ass if you look at it upside down.It is also a day for two certain men to finally move forward with their friendship and into moreintimateterritory.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 9
Kudos: 243





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> It's been a while since I've posted a chapter/story on AO3 but here I am! I'm still writing fanfics, just that my mind keeps jumping from idea to idea and I never get around to finishing anything. I already have an ongoing story that I haven't updated in over a year (ahhhhh!!) and the last thing I need is to post a new one and end up putting that on hiatus as well because...you know, my brain...and attention span.... _ugh._ ( ಠ╭╮ಠ )
> 
> Anyway...that is why you get another one-shot. Yay!!! I would post more one-shots as well since I can actually finish them quickly/easily, just that my mind can only seem to come up with plot lines fit for a damn novel. I'm even amazed I thought of this one at all.
> 
> Also, yes, this is a Valentine's Day fic and yes, I realize I'm kinda late with it but this story was never planned and I _literally_ got the idea for it the night of the 14th, wrote it on the 15th, and here we are—the 16th! ( **UPDATE:** Okay, the site says I published this on the 17th but it's still the 16th where I live so. Yeah.)
> 
> It isn't much but I hope you guys enjoy! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

As soon as the door to his quarters opened, Hanzo saw him.

“What on earth are you doing, cowboy?”

McCree was standing there, directly across the hall, his arms laden with several fresh roses, all of them quite massive, very red, and in varying states of bloom.

“G’mornin’ to you too, partner,” he greeted with a grin, before McCree faced forward again so he could finish up what he was doing. He was taping one of the flowers right above the control panel of the room opposite Hanzo’s, the owner of which was Hana.

Looking down the hallway, he could see some of the rooms already with a single long-stemmed rose taped in the exact same spot as Hana’s. It was rather hard to miss, with the rose tilting slightly so it actually blocked the entrance somewhat, guaranteeing the occupants would see it whenever they leave or enter their designated rooms.

“It’s Valentine’s Day. Thought I would give the ladies a little treat,” he said matter-of-factly as he stepped back to inspect his work. It didn’t look like the flower was going to fall any time soon. He then proceeded to pull out a thin pre-cut pink ribbon out of his back pocket and began to tie it around the stem just above the area that was taped to the wall.

He watched the taller man as McCree nodded to himself, clearly satisfied with what he’s done. Then he turned to the archer who was still standing in front of his own room door.

McCree looked at him for a moment before approaching.

When he separated one of the roses—making sure to pick out the stem with the largest flower, Hanzo noted—from the bunch and presented it to him, he couldn’t help but raise his brows.

“I realize the giving of flowers on Valentine’s Day is a custom for you Americans but I had believed it was commonly a male to female thing.” Hanzo nodded his head down the hallway where McCree clearly did not tape flowers in front of the men’s rooms.

McCree didn’t grace him with a reply, instead simply gave a little chuckle but Hanzo didn’t miss the rather pleased glint in his honey-brown eyes when the archer accepted his offering.

Lifting the large blossom, Hanzo sniffed at it and couldn’t help but smile a little. It has been a _very_ long time since anyone had given him flowers.

“It smells wonderful,” he commented before closing the distance between them. He got onto the tips of his toes and pressed his lips on McCree’s scruffy cheek.

“Thank you, Jesse,” he murmured close to his ear.

When he stepped back, he stared up at McCree who looked to be incapable of speech at the moment as his eyes followed the sniper’s every move. Clearly, the rare display of forwardness caught him by surprise.

Again, Hanzo raised the flower up to his nose and inhaled.

“I will go find a vase to put this in.”

And with that, he took his leave.

He doesn’t bother giving McCree another look. He was certain the taller man looked just about the same a moment ago. Stunned. Plus, it only just occurred to Hanzo how _inappropriate_ he had been just now especially with that kiss and if he stayed any longer—and actually _face_ the cowboy now that he had come to this realization—he was fairly certain his face would betray his former display of complete unaffected calmness. He could already feel his cheeks begin to warm up as he started walking down the hall in the direction of the kitchen, the single rose, held tightly between his fingers.

* * *

Hanzo had spent most of the day in solitude. Even if it was a special day of sorts, that didn’t mean he should just waste the day instead of being productive.

Nearly the entire morning was spent meditating—though half that time was mostly of him bemoaning his actions involving a certain gunslinger before he actually did get around to successfully meditate in relative peace—while his afternoon was spent training from several hours put into the gym before he transitioned into target practice and strategical simulations in the training area.

It was only when it was time for dinner that he got to see the rest of his team, all of whom were already gathered in the dining area by the time he arrived.

There was a lot of eager chattering going on and it was easy to pick up that the overall mood was just that bit better than any regular day. Several of the girls were holding on to the roses they had received from McCree (his rose was currently sitting prettily on his bedside table, held up by a slim vase he had found in one of the many storage rooms on base) and a cursory glance around the room revealed that the cowboy had used the extra flowers by pulling them out of their stems and littering the tables with petals.

Wordlessly, Hanzo slipped into the seat next to Hana, whom Hanzo had just noticed had cut the stem of her rose short and was wearing the blossom as an accessory over her right ear.

“Hey Hanzo!” she greeted brightly. “You made it just in time.”

He was about to ask what she was talking about when the double doors that led into the adjoining kitchen swung open and Reinhardt stepped out, carrying a massive tray which held a massive heart-shaped chocolate fudge cake with red, pink, and white icing on top. Right behind him was Torbjörn who too was carrying a tray, though smaller and it was filled with chocolate cupcakes decorated similarly to the cake. He didn’t look all too happy as he begrudgingly followed the large German towards the serving table off the side which Hanzo was pleased to see was already filled with an array of different food.

But what really caught Hanzo’s attention—and earned cheers from the rest of his team; well, cheers from the ladies and laughter from the men—was what the older pair were _wearing_.

Reinhardt was half-naked, only wearing sweatpants while his top comprised only of a heart-shaped apron, red with white frills. “Kiss the cook” was embroidered with white thread in the middle of the heart in intricate cursive. The apron was clearly much too small for him. It couldn’t even cover the man’s nipples and the hem ended right above his waist.

Torbjörn on the other hand, was wearing something similar although his was in pink and without the embroidery in the middle. Unlike Reinhardt, his apron was much too large for him in comparison. The bottom of the apron was practically touching the floor as he walked sulkily to settle the tray of desserts next to where Reinhardt had placed the cake.

Even more amusing was that the pair of them wore headbands with springy ears that tilted left, right, front, and back with every move they made. Reinhardt’s had sparkly hearts on the ends while Torbjörn’s had “LO” on one ear and “VE” on the other and they were just as sparkly as well.

“ _Bon app_ _é_ _tit_!” Reinhardt boomed as he raised his arms wide, a genial grin on his face as he looked at everyone gathered around. “And I wish everyone a Happy Valentine’s Day, most especially to the lovely ladies of Overwatch.” Right after he said this, he turned around, revealing his bare and massive back and then flexed which made his impressive muscles ripple. Hanzo could’ve sworn he heard a ripping noise coming from the poor apron as it was stretched.

This earned a lot of cheers and hoots. Lena even wolf-whistled before clapping loudly. Seated beside her was Brigitte, the only person who actually looked embarrassed with her face in her palms.

“Told you he’d do it! Now you owe me fifty bucks!” Hana shouted over the noise towards Lúcio who was nearly doubled up laughing.

Reinhardt continued to flex in multiple poses that showcased his hard-earned muscles until finally, Torbjörn jabbed him in the side with his prosthetic arm.

“A’right, a’right, show’s over! You lot had your fun! Now it’s time to eat!!”

This earned several more laughs from the team.

Hanzo chuckled as he joined the others, a single file forming towards the serving table.

He was about to step into line behind Mei but ended up nearly colliding with the resident cowboy.

The pair stared at each other wordlessly for a moment, neither of them willing to move or speak before the other. But the trance was quickly broken when Genji (dressed out of his usual armor and instead was clad in joggers and a pink muscle shirt so his body was—for the most part—revealed more than usual which included his face) cut in, looking at the pair of them with a raised eyebrow.

“Everything okay?” He looked at his brother first before turning to the gunslinger.

McCree cleared his throat which forced Hanzo to finally avert his gaze.

“’Course! Why wouldn’t it be?” McCree told the cyborg before gesturing to Hanzo to go in front of him. “After you, Hanzo.”

“Thank you, McCree.”

He spoke in a rather pleasant tone—or he thought so at least—so he didn’t understand why the smile on McCree’s face fell ever so slightly as he stepped forward and turned his back towards him and his brother.

* * *

Jesse was sloshed.

Dinner ended up turning into a drinking party and of course, he was never the type to back down from a challenge. Especially not one that involved alcohol. He ended up going against Zarya and damn…that woman can hold her liquor. More so than Jesse had anticipated.

“Here.”

Humming he turned to the man seated next to him. Hanzo was holding a glass of water towards him which he accepted and drained in one go. He returned the glass to him which Hanzo promptly refilled with the pitcher of already lukewarm water he had brought with him. They were currently at their usual spot on the walkway that connected the hangar to one of the top entrances that led into the main building.

This was their usual drinking spot. His and Hanzo’s. He didn’t know when exactly it became such but it just did. Though right now they were there to help Jesse sober up rather than to get drunk even more. But it shouldn’t be long now. Jesse might have drunk a lot but he also ate a lot—the spread at dinner was hard to resist. In fact, he could already feel the effects of the alcohol ever so slowly leave his system with every second that passed and every gulp of water he took.

He stared at Hanzo as the sniper pried open the one bag of chips he also brought up there (among other things) before he placed it in the space between them.

When the older Shimada first showed up in Gibraltar, the man was antisocial and an overall difficult person to get along with. This was, what? Seven months ago? Now…

“Chocolate?”

Jesse stared at the small, square-shaped piece of chocolate sitting in the middle of Hanzo’s palm. He had watched him peel off the red colored foil wrapper in the last couple of seconds but he expected him to eat it, not offer it to him.

“Thank ya kindly.”

He wasn’t about to say no to something sweet. Not to mention it came from Hanzo.

Just one bite and he could taste the burst of strawberry flavor spread all over his mouth right before the chocolate began to melt on his tongue and invade his taste buds.

An appreciative moan escaped Jesse at this. He always was partial to strawberries.

“Like it?”

He nodded and flashed Hanzo a grin.

The archer responded with a small smile of his own before he proceeded to take chips from the bag he opened and started eating, his eyes looking forward once more.

Silence filled the air between them but Jesse didn’t mind. And he was quite sure Hanzo didn’t either. Whenever they came out here, they didn’t always talk. Sometimes they just enjoyed the silence while appreciating the sea breeze that slapped their faces and jostled their hair and their clothes while they sat with their legs dangling over the edge of the walkway.

Jesse didn’t know how much time passed with them just sitting there, the sound of them munching into their shared bag of chips the only sound coming out of them besides the occasional sloshing of liquid whenever Hanzo refilled Jesse’s glass of water. On Hanzo’s part, the archer had been drinking out of his flask (and Jesse can say, based on experience, that that thing always contained something _very_ alcoholic) though not enough to actually get him drunk judging by how coherent he was by the time he spoke, finally breaking the silence.

“What is it?”

Jesse’s eyes finally left the other man’s lips which, he just realized, he had been staring at for far too long than what was appropriate between friends. But who could blame him? The archer had _kissed_ him earlier that very same day. Sure, it was a simple thank-you kind of kiss on the cheek, but a kiss nonetheless. It was enough for Jesse to find out just how soft those plump and naturally pink lips were and definitely enough to leave him wanting to feel them against his cheek again…well, his cheek and _other_ areas.

“Nothin’,” he lied as he picked another BBQ-flavored potato chip from the bag and tossed it into his mouth.

This time, it was Hanzo’s turn to hum and judging by his tune, he didn’t believe it was “nothing” at all.

“So, how does Valentine’s usually go in Japan?” Jesse ended up saying the first thing that came to mind without really thinking in hopes of distracting Hanzo from probably pressing the subject further. Belatedly, he realized that all he did was take them back to the events of that morning. Well, he wasn’t sure about Hanzo but it sure brought _him_ back.

Jesse cleared his throat.

Hanzo hummed yet again, thoughtfully this time, before picking another chip and eating it, making sure to swallow before he finally answered. “Men don’t usually give anything to women on Valentine’s Day unlike your customs. For us, the women give gifts to the men that they like, usually chocolates. Men would then give a return gift on White Day which is on March 14th as repayment, a kind of thank you.”

Jesse was only half paying attention to Hanzo’s words…that is, until he realized something from what the man just said and a playful smirk pulled the corner of his lips.

“You just gave me chocolate, does that count then?”

When he chanced a look at Hanzo, it was to see the archer already smiling at him, the expression on his face also teasing, even a little mischievous in Jesse’s opinion—unless that was the bit of alcohol left in his system talking. Whatever it was, the look he was giving Jesse left him no doubt that that was _exactly_ Hanzo’s intention when he had given him the piece of chocolate in the first place.

“It could. Why? Do you intend to repay me on White Day?” He was smiling still and Jesse couldn’t help his gaze as it lowered once again to those very kissable lips.

“Could repay you now if you like,” Jesse suggested, not bothering with trying to hide his stare now.

“Oh? How?” The words came in barely a whisper. Hanzo’s tone had also lowered perceptibly when he said it, leading the gunslinger to believe that he knew just what Jesse meant.

A few seconds pass before Jesse finally averted his gaze from his lips and back up to his eyes which were now blown wide with--what Jesse can only assume was—lust.

“Up…Up to you.”

A flash of _something_ seemed to pass through Hanzo’s eyes. But Jesse couldn’t even begin to guess what the man was thinking.

“Hand.” Hanzo held out his own palm.

Confused, Jesse offered his left hand which earned him a shake of the archer’s head.

“The other one.”

As soon as Jesse’s human right hand touched Hanzo’s, he pulled on it with both of his and then shoved the index finger into his awaiting mouth.

With eyes closed, Hanzo sucked.

Jesse’s eyes widened in response.

Hanzo doesn’t say anything as he continued to suck his finger, his tongue pressing and flicking it teasingly. Hanzo kept doing this for a while and by the time he pulled back, the heavy dusting of BBQ flavored powder from the chips they’ve been eating that Jesse never bothered to lick off this entire time (he wanted to wait until they finished the entire bag) was completely gone.

“Hanzo, I—” He stopped talking and held his breath when Hanzo leaned forward again, this time taking his thumb into the warmth and wetness of his mouth and giving it the same treatment.

By the time Hanzo was done, Jesse felt _very_ uncomfortable down south. His pants have become noticeably tighter in the last minute or so and that was just from his fingers getting sucked. _What the fuck._

Hanzo let go of his hand and pulled away to sit up straight once more, his eyes still on Jesse who could only stare back at him, dumbfounded and very much aroused if his raging erection was anything to go by.

While they continued to stare at each other, Hanzo proceeded to lick his own index finger and thumb. But unlike with Jesse’s, he kept his fingers out of his mouth and instead stuck out his tongue to lick them clean of the powder. The slurping sounds were both music and torture to Jesse’s ears.

“Fuckkk,” he hissed as he visibly fidgeted and readjusted the front of his pants.

Hanzo grinned.

“Yer a fuckin’ tease, Shimada.”

It was hard to miss the change in Jesse’s manner of speech. His drawl had become more pronounced and his tone had somehow become even smoother, more Southern, which Hanzo didn’t know was even possible.

“Don’t know what you are talking about, cowboy,” he tells him, rather casually as he took the glass of water Jesse had been drinking from to take a sip. His mouth had gone dry from that little show. But before he could tip the glass to his mouth, Jesse snatched it away from him and downed the contents entirely into his own mouth before putting it back down and pulling on Hanzo by the arm.

“What—"

Jesse pressed their lips together.

Hanzo’s eyes widened as he felt Jesse pull him closer. His other hand had settled on his waist while the other went higher to settle just behind his neck. He tipped his head back before opening his mouth and transferring the water from his own mouth into his.

It was sloppy. Hanzo just barely managed to open his mouth when he realized what Jesse was trying to do and some of the water had escaped, trailing down Hanzo’s chin and down his beard. But the archer had at least managed to swallow down the majority of it judging by the swallowing motions he was still doing with his throat by the time Jesse pulled back enough to take a good look at him.

They stare at each other, both their faces were equally flushed and both were already breathing a little harder than they had been in the last couple of minutes.

“If we’re gon’ repay each other for what we gave for Valentine’s, then how’s about ya pay me back for the rose I gave ya earlier?” Jesse murmured as he slowly began to close the distance between their faces once more. His hands never left Hanzo. If anything, his hands only gripped tighter with every word he spoke.

“Wasn’t that just now repayment enough?”

“Not even close, doll.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Jesse didn’t really plan on being so…aggressive…rough… _hasty_. But when he saw the smirk show up on the archer’s beautiful face once again, _teasing_ him, he just couldn’t help it.

With a growl, Jesse pulled on Hanzo so hard he managed to get the archer to leave his seat to instead get on his lap, straddling him. It was a precarious position considering they were still on the walkway. Jesse’s legs were still dangling over the edge and one wrong move could send them both hurtling to the ground several meters down.

But this didn’t seem to scare or even bother Hanzo, whose grin never left his face as he let Jesse manhandle him. He settled his arms around the cowboy’s neck before he leaned in.

Finally, they kissed.

A low, appreciative moan escaped Jesse when the archer practically devoured him. Hanzo kissed like a man out of oxygen. Hungry. Desperate. And Jesse loved every second of it just as he loved the feeling of Hanzo’s fingers as he carded them through Jesse’s hair, effectively shoving away his hat, letting it drop to the floor. He fisted several strands of his hair and pulled, _hard_. This earned him a hiss of both pain and pleasure from the American.

In retaliation, he bit Hanzo’s bottom lip, causing him to gasp and for Jesse to take that opportunity to shove his tongue as far back as he can down the other man’s throat.

This only prompted Hanzo to open his mouth wider as he pushed Jesse’s tongue with his own, prompting a kind of wrestling match between the two while taking swipes at every corner of their mouths either of their tongues could reach.

“McCree,” Hanzo eventually moaned at the same time he grounded onto Jesse and began rolling his hips.

Jesse froze from his kisses and pulled away enough to bite into Hanzo’s neck. He could feel Hanzo’s erection through the archer’s thin clothes and he just barely stopped himself from letting out a litany of curses from the sensations he was getting from what the shorter man was doing whilst on his lap.

But Hanzo didn’t stop. It didn’t seem like he had any plans to either as he continued to roll his hips against Jesse’s in a slow and steady pace, chasing whatever friction he got out of it. The bite Jesse gave him only seemed to fuel him into doing more as he resumed kissing the gunslinger while trying to unbutton the flannel he wore with deft fingers.

By the time Hanzo undid 5 out of 7 buttons, he stopped. Jesse had released his hold on Hanzo’s waist. While his shirt was being unbuttoned, Jesse had also been making the effort to lower the other half of the sniper’s top as well as loosen his _obi_ (Hanzo had once told him what the odd belt was called) just so he could shove both his hands down Hanzo’s pants from behind until his fingers caught hold of his firm and pert ass cheeks.

Hanzo practically whimpered on top of him, forcing Jesse to pull away from the other man’s kisses just so he could see his face. He looked drunk with lust. He was still rolling his hips, now in time with Jesse as he continued to pull Hanzo closer by the tight grip he had on his ass.

He wasn’t totally far gone though, as Hanzo still had enough sense to shove the flannel off his shoulders, revealing his barrel-chest and bulging shoulder and arm muscles. He was looking at Jesse hungrily through half-lidded eyes as he proceeded to scratch his nails over his chest hair before moving his hands to his arms where he gripped onto thick biceps, with nails digging into his skin as he continued rutting into him through their clothes.

“Gorgeous,” Jesse murmured up at him, forcing Hanzo to stop checking him out like some horny teenager to instead look at his face. When he did, it was to see the cowboy eyeing what was exposed of his body as well.

This made him blush.

“M-McCree…”

Hanzo didn’t realize he was out of breath until he spoke. Not only that, but he sounded so damn needy.

“Jesse,” he corrected.

Jesse didn’t let up with his own thrusts against Hanzo while his hands continued to squeeze the archer’s ass, spreading them before pushing them together, imagining his cock, rock hard and wet between those lovely cheeks.

“I wanna hear ya say my name again.”

He moved forward and took one of Hanzo’s nipples into his mouth, licking the hardened bud and sucking on it, causing the archer to keen and whimper, high-pitched and very eager as his body arched and pushed his chest further into Jesse’s face.

“Jes…Jesse,” he sounded even more breathless than he did moments earlier. “I…I want you.”

Jesse stopped his tonguing of Hanzo’s nipples and his grip on his ass loosened ever so slightly.

“Ya sure, darlin’?” His own voice sounded out of breath too, now that he knew that this is _really_ going to happen.

Hanzo nodded mutely.

“A-Aight, let’s go to my place and—” he stopped. His eyes widen as Hanzo shook his head before pulling Jesse back into his chest, as if willing him to play with his nipples again or else he’ll go crazy from lack of stimulation.

“No…I want you _now_. _Right here._ ”

Jesse thought he was going to cream his pants just like that, completely untouched, when he heard Hanzo’s words.

“B-But babe, someone could see us.” Despite being out in the open, this was fairly unlikely. They’ve used that area for many nights for many weeks specifically for the privacy it provided and have so far never been disturbed. Hardly anyone ever goes to that part of the base, let alone the very walkway that they used. Even if someone were to walk past them from down below, they would still be pretty hard to spot considering the dim lighting they had. “A-And well, I need to prep you all proper first. I ain’t exactly sm—”

Again, Jesse was forced into silence as Hanzo pulled on his own _obi_ , completely removing it from his waist. He was messing with it for a while, as if looking for something. Eventually he found it when Jesse saw that there was a hidden pocket within the long strip of fabric. A zipper was sewn on the inside and when Hanzo opened it, a flat and rectangular tin dropped out of it. Hanzo fumbled with it a little and ended up spilling its contents onto the floor beside them. It looked like some kind of emergency kit of sorts. Needle, roll of thread, safety pins, elastics, bobby pins, tape, lip balm, eyeliner(??), a small roll of bandage, and…

Hanzo picked up the small packet of lube and shoved it into his hairy chest before leaning in and capturing Jesse’s lips into another kiss. He kisses Jesse with no tongue this time but long, hard and intense all the same. Only when Hanzo finally pulled away, resting his forehead against his, did the archer speak again.

“Fuck me, Jesse McCree,” he commanded breathlessly.

Whatever Jesse did in his former life to deserve this…he didn’t know. But he took that moment, as he continued to look at Hanzo almost reverently, to thank all the Gods or Goddesses and other deities that existed out there for giving him Hanzo Shimada.

With a growl, Jesse rolled them over, off the edge of the walkway and onto safer ground with enough space between them and certain injury. He laid Hanzo flat on the floor with him kneeling between his legs, looking down on the archer like a present waiting to be unwrapped.

“Ya really are fuckin’ beautiful, ya know that?” This statement only made Hanzo blush.

Eyes not leaving him, Jesse finished unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and folded it up clumsily before shoving the piece of clothing underneath his head as a makeshift pillow. Though it’s been a while, Jesse wasn’t a stranger to _getting it on_ on a floor which is why he knew that it wasn’t the best place to be doing this. In truth, he would rather take Hanzo to either of their bedrooms. A mattress to fuck on would make a load of difference, but he’ll be damned if he denied Hanzo’s request now.

“Strip for me, sugar,” Jesse told him as he begun to unbutton and zip down his own jeans then pulled them down to his knees.

Hanzo watched him, his eyes leaving Jesse’s face only to look at his cock when the appendage was finally granted its freedom from its confines in Jesse’s tight jeans.

The obvious interest was glaring in the archer’s eyes that it only spurred Jesse on.

He took himself in hand and gave it a few pumps.

Jesse watched, while playing with his cock slowly, as Hanzo removed his top completely and left in underneath him like a blanket. He then pulled on his pants (the proper name of which eludes Jesse) loosening it enough to pull out his legs. Jesse’s eyes zeroed in on the tattoo on Hanzo’s right leg. It was one that he never even knew he had until now. It was a twin to the one on Hanzo’s left arm. Two dragons. _Of course._

While Hanzo busied himself with lowering his underwear, Jesse (for the nth time that night) sent another round of thanks to the heavens.

Hanzo was, quite possibly—no, he _definitely_ was—the most perfect human being he had ever laid eyes on.

The man’s face was already perfect in every respect, he had thought so the moment he laid eyes on him the very same day Genji had introduced him to the team.

But even his body is a fucking masterpiece.

Everyone, including Jesse, knew Hanzo was ripped. The man ran around with half his upper body out, tit and all. What was already visible to them was enough to gauge just how fit the man was. But this was the first time Jesse had seen him in all his naked glory. Perfectly defined abs with no ounce of fat to be seen, a V-line so deep that it cut into his trim waist like an arrow that only directed attention to his cock which— _impossibly_ —looked fucking perfect as well. He was nowhere as girthy or as long as Jesse but then, not a lot of people were. But he was still sizable and it even curved prettily with balls that didn’t hang too low either. Then there’s his thighs…

The next time they spar and Jesse ends up in another chokehold with those glorious slabs of muscle on either side of his head, he’ll definitely remember to savor it…even if he does die in the process. That wouldn’t be a bad way to go in his opinion.

“Jesse?”

Hearing his name, _shyly_ almost, forced Jesse to refocus on the task at hand. He trailed his eyes up Hanzo’s body again until he reached his face. The archer was flushed and he looked embarrassed, clearly self-conscious at being ogled at though Jesse couldn’t imagine why, the man was fucking perfect.

Yes, that’s what he was. Hanzo Shimada was perfect.

At this realization, instead of getting rattled or making _him_ feel self-conscious for what _he_ lacked in comparison, Jesse instead felt more relaxed. He couldn’t very well explain it but all he could think as a possible reason for this odd reaction was that he suddenly felt the desire to make this real good for the man laid out like a meal beneath him.

Wordlessly, Jesse reached down to touch the top of Hanzo’s feet before slowly sliding upward. The shorter man took immense care of himself. Jesse was already aware Hanzo was kind of vain (nothing wrong with that of course, in fact he liked that vanity on him) judging by his obsession with keeping himself perfectly neat and presentable at all times. The guy wore _eyeliner_ for Christ’s sake _._ But it was only made more glaringly obvious looking at him now. Unlike Jesse who’s practically covered with hair from top to bottom, Hanzo had no hair to speak of save for that on his head and face. Everywhere else south of that was nonexistent from his arms to his crotch down to his legs. He even had none of those sparse little hairs normally found on the knuckles of your hands and toes. What scars Hanzo should have gotten from a rough lifestyle could be found here and there on otherwise fair and flawless skin but even those seem to have healed perfectly so it barely stood out unless you actually give them a more proper and closer look.

His hands continued to trail upward.

Knees…. Thighs, so thick… Waist…narrow…

Jesse eyed Hanzo’s cock before lowering himself enough to take the tip of his hardness into his mouth to offer a quick and very wet suck like one would a lollipop, only releasing it from his mouth after he twirled his tongue around the head.

Hanzo positively _mewled_ at that, his entire body tensing up underneath Jesse’s touch.

He pulled back and looked up at the archer at the same time Hanzo looked down at him, breathing heavily.

“Relax,” Jesse whispered before sitting back up on his haunches and letting his hands continue their journey upwards.

Jesse rubbed against the surface of Hanzo’s abs with his thumbs as he went, going higher, very slowly. When his hands reached the bottom of Hanzo’s pecs, he cupped them. His tits filled out his hands nicely in a way no woman could (or he could just be biased at this point). He squeezed them and at the same time pinched on the already erect nipples.

Hanzo let out a long, drawn-out moan which was music to Jesse’s ears. Music that went straight to his already straining cock.

Then he continued.

Up his chest, to his traps…he gave another squeeze… Over his shoulder, to his rock hard biceps and triceps down the rest of the length of his arms until he stopped on Hanzo’s hands. They were rough and calloused from all the archery and climbing he had done for nearly his entire life but Jesse found that he even liked the feel of them too. Maybe he really was far gone.

Jesse laced his fingers with his before pulling on them and raising the archer’s arms over his head then pinned them onto the ground using only his prosthetic hand.

“J-Jesse?”

“Relax,” Jesse repeated once more as he lowered his entire body over Hanzo’s. His free hand settled down on the shorter man’s hip while he used his knees to push Hanzo’s legs further apart.

Hanzo does the exact opposite of what he was told, tensing up as he felt Jesse’s free hand trail down his body, bypassing his cock only to drag his fingers down further back. He does give his balls a light squeeze though which made him gasp in surprise before Jesse finally reached his goal.

Jesse was now half laying on top of Hanzo, supporting his weight mostly with his left forearm to keep him partially off Hanzo while keeping both of his wrists still locked under his grip. This allowed him to simply look at Hanzo’s face as he continued to touch and explore the more intimate parts of his body with his fingers.

Staring up at him with needy chocolate-brown eyes that were nearly pitch-black at this point, Hanzo continued to gasp and fidget left and right as Jesse continued to tease the rim of his puckered hole without pressing into it at all.

When it looked like Hanzo was about to _cry_ from the prolonged teasing, Jesse withdrew his fingers to instead cup his face and lowered himself to kiss Hanzo on the lips, almost gently.

They kiss for a while, sweet, slow and tender. It was while they were doing this that Jesse felt _and_ heard Hanzo let out a long, almost exasperated sigh. The archer then pulled away from Jesse’s lips, breaking the kiss to look at him, his expression serious enough to give Jesse pause, wondering if he had done something wrong.

“Jesse.”

“Darlin’?”

Hanzo wordlessly tapped Jesse on the wrist of his prosthetic arm, prompting him to let go. And as soon as he did, Jesse found his vision spinning as Hanzo flipped them around. He did so with so much ease, as if Jesse weighed no more than a sack of feathers.

The gunslinger winced when he felt his back slam against the metal-sheet paneled floor.

Above him, Hanzo stood, as naked as the day he was born, and he was looking down at Jesse with mild irritation on his face.

“Did I do somethin’ wrong?” He couldn’t completely keep the worry out of his voice when he asked the question. The last thing he wanted was ruin his chances with Hanzo.

The archer huffed before stepping forward and lowering himself and sitting down right on top of Jesse’s chest.

“Yes, you’re taking too long.”

Without warning, Hanzo slipped his already sensitive cock between Jesse’s lips, pushing into his mouth as far as he could go without resistance. When he got most of his length wrapped in that wet and warm mouth, he couldn’t help but tremble.

It didn’t take long for the initial shock of having a dick stuffed into his mouth to wear off.

Hanzo said he was taking too long? Well then…

Jesse gave a low growl, gripped Hanzo by the hips, then went to town.

Jesse McCree was good at sucking cock. It was hard not to be. All he did was give the other person what he would want himself. He was sloppy and eager and he didn’t bother to be quiet. He made full use of his tongue and incorporated just the right amount of pressure and suction at just the right time as he continued to bob his head over the pretty cock presented in front of him.

The squelching noise that his mouth and Hanzo’s dick made were getting louder by the second, as was Hanzo himself who was now moaning in abandon.

”Ahh, ahh, Jesse!”

Hanzo was close, Jesse could tell. The man was practically thrusting into his awaiting mouth now and his body was tensing up.

So close.

But then Hanzo stopped his thrusting and pulled back instead, a hand now gripping his wet and reddened cock at the base as he willed himself not to come. His skin was glistening with sweat and he was panting heavily, trying to calm himself as he slowly backed up until he settled on sitting on Jesse’s abs.

“You should’ve—” Jesse stopped himself as he watched Hanzo pick up the packet of lube with his free hand and tear it open with his teeth. He eyed the gunslinger as he finally let go of his still straining cock and dribbled lube into his palm. He spread it around carefully, coating his fingers and then reached behind him.

Jesse could feel his mouth dry up like a desert as he watched Hanzo’s face bliss out. The man was fingering himself like it was no big deal and he was letting Jesse watch him.

“Sonuvabitch,” he hissed as he sat up high enough to catch Hanzo’s nipple between his teeth.

Hanzo yelped at the same time Jesse reached between them and held the base of the pretty cock tightly to keep him from coming. His other hand reached behind Hanzo and trailed the archer’s movements around his rim, not stopping as he kept pumping three fingers. He already had _three_ in there.

“Yer gonna be the death of me, sweetheart.”

They stay like this for a while. Hanzo spreading himself nice and open to ready his hole for Jesse’s aching cock, and Jesse tracing his rim while laving attention onto Hanzo’s chest which the other man seemed to really like from all the noises he was making.

“Ya ready for me yet? Want to put my cock in ya, I can’t take it no more.”

Above him, Hanzo nodded jerkily and Jesse felt him finally pull out his fingers.

“Got any condoms on ya?”

Hanzo shook his head but this didn’t deter him from the task at hand as he positioned himself right above Jesse’s rod.

“Don’t need one,” he mumbled with an inquiring look at Jesse who shook his head.

“I’m clean too,” Jesse informed him as he laid back down on the ground and grabbed the packet next to them. There was still some left and he squeezed every last drop over his raging erection, his eyes never leaving Hanzo’s. As soon as he tossed the now empty packet off to the side, Hanzo took hold of Jesse’s cock and slowly, _finally,_ lowered himself.

The head of his cock easily pierced through the rim of Hanzo’s warm, fluterring hole, and the rest of him followed without resistance until Hanzo was seated fully on top of him. He might have prepped himself enough for him to go in easily, but Hanzo’s insides were still impossibly tight.

“Full. So full,” Hanzo gasped as he bent forward, resting his palms on the ground on either side of Jesse’s head.

Jesse watched him with gritted teeth as he willed himself not to move. It was almost excruciating, trying to keep himself together.

Then finally, Hanzo answered his silent plea.

The archer started rocking his hips slightly at first, but it didn’t take long for him to really get going. And before he knew it, Hanzo was fucking him like a man possessed.

With wide eyes, Jesse watched as the man above him got up to a squat. Hanzo lifted himself off of Jesse’s cock entirely before slamming down once more.

All Jesse could do was watch. He watched as his thick cock speared into the archer, feeling the insides milk him with every pull. Watched it disappear into the other’s hole every time he lowered himself. Watched the sweat that was rolling down his muscular form, almost tracing every curve and dip of that magnificent body. Watched as Hanzo increased his pace, their skin making slapping noises together in quick succession like some kind of song.

The sight of Hanzo’s cock as it flopped stiffly, up and down with his every move was mesmerizing. Neither of them were touching it but it was growing even redder and harder by the second. Then Jesse saw his cock tense, his balls tighten up underneath and at the same time he felt Hanzo’s insides do the same.

“Coming!!” was all the warning he got as Hanzo tightened around him even more, almost painfully squeezing his cock from the inside as he shot his load. It was all Jesse could do to keep himself from coming too as strings of white fell all across his chest, tangling with his chest hair. Some even got to the scruff of his beard.

Hanzo continued to fuck him with aborted movements until his dick finally fell limply next to Jesse’s bellybutton. His legs gave out not long after and he fell on top of the gunslinger, his breathing still erratic as he rested his head against his shoulder.

Jesse leaned down to press a kiss on the other man’s sweaty brow and cupped his face up to look at him.

“My turn.”

Jesse would have laughed if it weren’t for the seriousness of the situation. Hanzo’s eyes had widened when he heard his words and he let out a kind of inelegant yelp of surprise as Jesse stood up, easily carrying Hanzo with him before moving over to the nearest wall available to them.

It wasn’t as if Jesse was immune to Hanzo’s effort at fucking him. Just that it always took him longer to blow his load unless he was taking charge... Well, that and he tried his hardest to keep himself from coming in hopes of making this last that much longer. In fact, if the archer had lasted just a minute or two longer, Jesse most likely would have finished off with him. But he didn’t, and now it was his time to shine.

Judging by how pliant the archer was in his arms, Jesse knew the man was tired. But it mattered little to him. Hanzo didn’t even need to move. In fact, if he just takes whatever Jesse was about to give him, it might make him cum that much faster. What a sight that would be.

Now it was Hanzo’s turn to wince as Jesse slammed him against a nearby storage unit that was tall enough to be used as a workable surface to fuck against. It also made the sniper hold his breath as he felt how cool the metal was on the bare skin of his back.

Jesse pressed into him, letting go of his hold on his thighs to instead loop Hanzo’s knees over his arms, keeping him off the ground, before he reached behind him to grab his ass cheeks. He squeezed and spread them apart while shoving his cock back into Hanzo’s still wet hole.

Hanzo let out a scream which was only stopped by Jesse leaning forward and shoving his tongue down his throat. The angle was something he wasn’t used to and somehow, he felt Jesse’s cock go even deeper. Moans escaped him as Jesse began fucking him, his arms that were keeping him steady also keeping his legs spread wide open.

“Feel good?” Jesse asked when their lips finally broke apart. He didn’t stop fucking into him, his hips keeping up with the same pace he started with.

Hanzo didn’t trust himself to even speak as he bit his bottom lip and nodded fervently. It felt good, _very_ good.

“Feels good for me too. God, you’re so fuckin’ hot, so perfect. Could do this all day. Wanna keep my cock stuffed inside yer pretty little hole. Would ya like that?”

An unintelligible noise escaped Hanzo at his words and he could feel his own cock coming back to life despite having already cum not too long ago.

When a kind of creaking noise entered their ears, Hanzo opened his eyes wider to look at Jesse who in turn looked at something behind Hanzo. The cowboy clicked his tongue and stilled.

Hanzo turned and saw the indent on the _metal_ storage unit. Jesse’s prosthetic hand gripped it too hard.

Now Hanzo really felt his dick get harder.

“Fuck,” Jesse muttered under his breath as he slowly lowered Hanzo to his feet, his cock slipping out of his hole with a wet squelch. When the archer made to step away, Jesse pulled him back, pressing the shorter man’s back against his chest. “Where do ya think yer goin’?” he whispered into his ear, making him shudder. “I ain’t done with ya yet, sweetheart.”

And once again, Hanzo felt himself being manhandled. He stayed on his feet this time, but he was forced to bend over and balance himself with his arms on the wall.

“I’m gonna try to cum this time, alright?”

Hanzo could only nod and he felt the other man bend over behind him, licking a spot on his exposed neck and making a wet trail down his spine up until he reached the dip along his lower back which he kissed, making him shiver in delight. Then he felt hands on his hips, squeezing him a little before it slowly slid down to the curve of his ass, until they were spreading his glutes open with rough fingers.

“This has gotta be the finest ass I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

These words made Hanzo’s cheeks burn as he kept his gaze down to the floor, waiting.

But instead of feeling his cock, he instead got a sharp slap on his right ass cheek, the sound of which practically echoing around them.

Hanzo gasped at this, more from surprise than the pain which he found he didn’t really mind. In fact, he liked it. A pleased groan was pulled out of him when he felt the same hand that hit him, rub the exact same spot.

“Ya like that?”

When Hanzo didn’t reply, he got the same treatment on the other cheek. He tensed up when he felt the sting but couldn’t help but push his ass back, into the hand that was gently rubbing him, easing the pain away.

“Really wanna eat ya out, wanna shove my tongue in that slutty hole…”

Jesse was speaking so low that Hanzo could barely hear him and he figured he was mostly talking to himself. It still made Hanzo’s skin burn though, hearing him talk about him like that. He couldn’t see Jesse either but it wasn’t hard to imagine the greedy look in his eyes as he looks down at Hanzo’s most intimate parts like a hungry predator, ready to ravage.

“J-Jesse…”

Hanzo felt the cowboy step closer again, felt him press his body against his, felt his still wet and thick cock slide up his crack as he lowered himself over Hanzo from behind once more.

“Ya ready for me?”

“Yesss…”

He could feel Jesse’s hardness slip down his crack, and when the head leveled with Hanzo’s hole…Jesse shoved into him, _hard,_ making him see stars. The force surprised him. He was clearly not ready for it as his arms gave way and he was bodily shoved against the wall in front of him, making a loud banging noise as his forearms slammed against the metal surface in an effort to keep his balance while making sure he was still bent over nicely for the man fucking him from behind. Jesse didn’t skip a beat, keeping up with the already fast pace he started from the get go as he continued slamming into Hanzo like his life depended on it.

Hanzo kept his ground, biting into his own arm that was now folded in front of him to keep his voice from escaping.

Jesse reached towards Hanzo’s face and shoved two of his fingers into his mouth, forcing it open.

“A-Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhh!!”

“That’s right, lemme hear ya. Lemme hear ya scream.”

“I—Ahh!! No, Jesse…”

“Yes!” Jesse hissed at the same time he gave a particularly sharp thrust upward that made Hanzo moan loudly through his fingers.

He could feel the coil in the pit of his stomach begin to tighten.

Jesse backed up slightly, pulling away his fingers with him but he continued to fuck into Hanzo, alternating between shoving into him as hard as he can and circling his hips as he entered until he bottomed out again. The archer had stopped bothering to smother his voice at this point, as he continued to moan and pant out how nice and full he felt, getting more vocal with what he felt and what he wanted with every thrust of Jesse’s cock.

”So good! Your cock feels so good! Please... please give it to me harder! Ahh!! Ahhhh!”

”Yeah? Do ya love feelin’ my thick cock inside of ya?”

”Ahh! Ahh!! Yes!”

”Ya love feelin’ yer little hole gettin’ torn wide open? Hmm? Want me to fill ya up with my cum?”

”Yes!! Give it to me! Feels so g-good... so full!! Fuck me more! Ahh!”

They both knew this was stupid, knew they should try to keep quiet to keep the rest of the other agents from coming out to check on them. But neither of them could help themselves. Not Hanzo who got spurred on by Jesse, and especially not Jesse who wanted to hear how good the archer felt from him drilling his cock into his slutty little hole.

Looking down, he watched himself disappear between those juicy ass cheeks and couldn’t help the growl that escaped him.

So good. So hot. So… _his_.

Jesse watched Hanzo’s firm yet plump ass jiggle up and down with his thrusts, spread out and in as his cock pushed through the gap between them. The man beneath him was pushing back in time with his thrusts now, getting greedy with every roll of his hips.

“Yesss!!” Hanzo screamed as Jesse brought his hand down _hard_ on his ass once more. And this reaction, so wanton, so unlike how the archer usually carried himself, forced Jesse to slam his hips so deep into him, the hardest he has yet.

He could hear Hanzo sob at the same time he felt the man’s insides start to tighten, already trying to suck his cock in as soon as he began to pull out before he thrusted back in again.

“Fuckin’ hell. You ‘bout to cum again, baby?” he hissed as he squeezed and rubbed the reddened skin of his ass cheek.

“A-Almost… More… Ahhh!! Ahh! Give m-me more!”

With a growl Jesse started fucking him in earnest, slapping his ass every couple of thrusts and Hanzo was taking all of it.

“Deeper… Harder!” the archer demanded as he looked over his shoulder at him. There was a line of drool on his chin, leaking from the corner of his mouth and his hair was in complete disarray.

Hanzo Shimada was wrecked beyond belief and Jesse was close. So close.

He settled his hands on Hanzo’s hips and pummeled into him. He was unrelenting, pushing his cock into Hanzo who was now babbling in Japanese as he continued his punishing pace.

Hanzo’s second orgasm came in like a speeding freight train, and he let out his loudest scream yet. Thick ropes of his cum shot out of his untouched cock almost violently and it splattered onto the same wall he was braced against.

Jesse felt his cock being squeezed. Hanzo’s hole was the tightest it’s ever been all night which was saying something considering how thoroughly Jesse has been abusing it the entire time. He could barely pull out and in again to keep up with his thrusts from how tight Hanzo was but he gritted his teeth and didn’t let up.

“Yes…so tight, so good. I’m gonna cum baby, I’m—”

“Inside. Please Jesse. I need your cum inside me.”

That did it for Jesse.

With a shout, he came _hard_. His thrusts were aborted, his movements inconsistent as Hanzo milked him for all he’s worth. He kept jerking into Hanzo who could barely keep his legs upright due to his limbs feeling like Jello after that last climax but he tried his best as Jesse pumped him full of his cum.

When the taller man finally stilled, they were both equally sweaty, out of breath and unmoving as they stayed in their half-bent position against the storage unit. Jesse was half resting on top of him at this point but the cowboy kept an arm wrapped tightly around his—that’s right, _his_ —archer’s waist to support them both while his free hand nudged Hanzo’s face back so he could pull him in for a sweet kiss.

Hanzo hummed against his lips, satisfied beyond belief as he was left feeling quite full again, not just metaphorically from his feelings of being thoroughly taken care of (AKA _fucked_ ), but also literally with Jesse’s hot seed while the American’s flaccid dick plugged him up, keeping his spend from leaking out.

“You were amazin’, sugar.”

“Could say the same to you, cowboy.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hanzo,” Jesse murmured, his breath ghosting behind his ear and making him shiver.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jesse.”

** THE END **

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Valentine's Day y'all!!! ~ヾ(＾∇＾)


End file.
